uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pavor
'Appearance' Height: Head taller than the average mobian. Build: Slender. Main color: Dark blue. Markings: Blue quil tips, eye brows, ear tips, hands, feet, tail tip and a set of 3 spots on his butt. Has a dual circle on his knees in the same colors as his eyes. Under his eyes has a streak of hot pink. Skin color: White muzzle, inner ears, stomach and arms. Quil color and style: Has a low quil on eachside of his face, has two quils to create a bang to one side and has a pony tail in the back made up out of 3 quils. Eye color: Has ringed eyes with the outer ring being a dark pink and the middle being golden. Other noticeable features: *'Tongue' - Utterly and completely lacks any trace of a tongue. *'Piercings' - Has two in each ear, two snake bites and the remaining 3 in his privates. *'Tattoo' - Has a 'G' in a fancy font on his right shoulderblade. Clothing: Wears a blue sleeveless shirt underneath a yellow and pink sleeveless jacket. Wears pants in three colors, the top a dark pink, the band around the knees a golden and the bottom bit being hot pink. He wears blue shoes with an golden stripe and dark blue platforms. On each wrist he wears a hot pink bracelet. He always wears a dark pink collar with gold trim and tag with Geuton's name on it. 'Personality' Likes: *Alchohol. *Cuddles. *Parties. *Raves. *Chewing on Geuton's crown. *Swimming. *Water. *Going out. *Crowds. Dislikes: *MAIA. *GUN. *Having to pay attention. *Not being able to communicate. *Kids. Favorite food: '''Any food is good. '''Favorite drink: '''Vodka. '''Favorite color: '''Teal. '''Personality: *Curious. *Full of life. *Trickster. *Mischivious. *Cuddle bug. *Doesn't like being left out. *Bottles up emotions. *Dependant. *Loyal. *Acts before thinking. 'Abilities and skills' Strengths: *Resistant against all types of poison and radiation. He could litterally stand in the middle of nuclear waste and would be fine. *Has a high regeneration speed up to the point where you chop an arm off; it will regrow. *Strong demon form. *Packs quite a mean punch. *Can breath underwater. Weaknesses: *Doesn't really have much battle skills. *Acts before he thinks. *Weak to all the things demons are typically weak to. *Relies too much on impulse actions and his powers. *Doesn't hold back in a fight no matter how small. Skills: *Hand-to-hand combat Abilities: *'Poison Spit' - Much like some snakes whom are able to spit out their venom, Pav can do this as well. *'Poison Touch' - Able to spread his poison through his skin like some frogs. Said poison is highly paralyzing and will paralyze the limb that touched him when this ability is active. *'Mind Link' - Able to create a mind link with another person by touch to speak into their head. 'Alternative Form' Type: Demon Appearance: Stands two and a half times bigger than his mobian form. Very slender and lanky. The fact that he is so lanky makes it so it's hard for him to walk and move upstraight. And even when standing he alway tends to lean slightly forward. Has the head of a cobra snake as well as the enlongated neck. His torso is very lanky and slender. Arms end with the hands being very big and clunky. Said hands have four fingers with webbing between them as well as a sharp claw on each finger. His legs are digigrade and are quite clunky as well much like frog legs. They have three toes with webbing that goes quite high between them and a sharp claw on each toe. His tail is that of a scorpion and is made up out of 4 sections and a stinger. Difference from normal form: *Jaw can hyper extend like a normal snake to swallow prey larger than himself. *Fangs are a lot longer and sharper in this form. *Speed decreases but strenght and defense increase allowing them to take a lot more hits. *Extreemly mobile in water and hard to keep up with. *Has to run on all fours due to their build. *Extreemly good jumper. 'History' *First born to Zala and Xavier in the Styx *Grew up as a spoiled little brat. *Mother started prepping him at an early age to take her spot as guardian of the Styx. *Which went about as well as you can expect with a young child. *Teenage rebel phase hit and he started to speak up against her that he didn't want to take her spot as gaurdian at all. *Got into a big fight with her before running away from hell to sneak to the overworld. *In his young and stupid mind the first thing he does is get into a fight with a mortal and ends up accidently poisoning a village's water suply, oopse. *Got a nice big scare when he was hunted down for that, that and being a demon. *Fled to the ocean and took shelter in that, staying as deep as he could. *Remains there for a few years, just kind of mentally dealing with things before finally resurfacing and fleeing to a diffrent village. *Tries to lay low with his actions and instead of actively getting into fights, sticks low and trains himself. *Lays most focus on controling his powers propperly, not getting them stronger but so he can activate and deactivate them in a fraction of a second. *Adepted to life in general like this and made but few friends in this course of time. *Moves to Scelus after so much of the city burned down. *Takes up in an abandont bar and works on rebuilding it slowly. *Keeps it as his home, enjoying the stock of booze it has as he goes out every night. *Ends up running into a crown and the fluff ball underneath it. *Quite enjoys teasing the goat and keeps stealing the crown to chew on. *Pretty amused but his frustration of Pav not talking back. *Finally ends up speaking to him by touching his butt at a beachparty. *Ends up spending quite some time with Geuton. *Very much enjoying his company and eventually feelings blossom. *Ends up dating Geuton. *Very happy in all this until a tiny clone comes knocking. *Really unsure on how to deal with CB thanks to his inability to communicate with him. *Jus tries to keep the child away from the booze and takes a backseat to let goat do most of the talking since he is really good with that. *Meets Atlanta. *Clone child doesn't come home from school one day, PANIC MODE ACTIVATED. *Turns out he was kidnapped by GUN. *Angry demon dads to the rescue. *Ends up saving them with the help of Geuton, Tumult and Pitch. *Extreemly worried about Geuton after how badly he got hurt during all this. *Thanks to a sinking feeling that he could've lost him that day he acts on an impulse to propose to him. *Geuton goes off to train leaving Pav to deal with a traumatised CB. *Goes as well as you expect, not well at all. *Feels like shit while being worried as all hell about both child and partner. *Geuton finally returns and ends up admitting he doesn't wants to get married yet, mostly since he is still young for a demon. *Quite hurt about this but understands, decides to just drop it and not mope too much about it. *Ends up 'fighting' with CB a lot due to CB's age personality and that lack of communication. *And then MAIA happened. *CB tells them about what happened and that demons were being attacked. *Flees with his family to hell to lay low there. *Makes a deal with Atlanta that she can have the old bar on condition that he gets a certain percentage of income. *She agrees and becomes a happy bar owner. *Gets attacked on the upper after doing groceries with Geuton by Dave. *Quite frustrated at it all and spends a lot of time in the water sulking. *Dead family is brought back to life and moves in with them. *Spends a lot of time in the waters to be far away from the crowdingl. *Can see CB crumbling again, no clue what to do about it and thus decides to stay out of it. *Zala comes knocking, how the fuck did she find them? *She tries to get Pav to come with her to pick up on training and following in her footsteps again. *Declines. *Becomes very clingy to Geuton, out of affection as well as an outlet for stress. *Ends up moving into an appartment with Geuton and CB in Scelus. *Tries to get back into the swing of life after all the drama. *Might've gotten into a fight at The Sunken Reef. *And then goat goes missing, kindly panics like hell. *Trying to find news of him anywhere he can. *Desperate enough to ask his mother for help who is willing to help on the condition that he at least starts training with her, agrees to this. *Geuton returns home and offcourse Pav latches onto him like the clingy noodle he is. *Learns of what happened as well as the deal with a demon child being kept by a tiger. *Sets out on a plan with Geuton and Electrisa to save the child. *And thus they do, taking it to a secluded place to just talk to him. *Partly worried as hell that they are going take the child on, luckily that doesn't happen. *??? 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Positive Relations' 'Negative Relations' Gallery Pavor 2013.png|Pavor's design in 2013 Pavor 2014.png|Pavor's design in 2014 Trivia *Can drink pure alcohol and it wont effect him at all. *Despite being mute there are a few sounds he is able to produce clearly; Hissing, croaking and the smallest of mewls. *Got the Cherry nickname due to how over the top his blushing tends to be. *Being in the water relaxes him a lot, hence why he tends to gravitate towards it whenever he feels down or stressed. *The prvious statement is the only reason why they have a bath in their home. Category:Main Characters Category:Hedgehog Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Alive